1. Field
Example embodiments relate to probe cards and/or test apparatuses including the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to probe cards including needles configured to electrically make contact with a semiconductor substrate, and/or test apparatuses including the probe card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a probe card may be used for testing a semiconductor substrate. The probe card may include a multi-layered substrate having a test pattern, and a plurality of needles provided to the multi-layered substrate to make contact with the semiconductor substrate. A test current generated from a tester may be transmitted to the semiconductor substrate through the test pattern and the needles to test electrical characteristics of the semiconductor substrate. The semiconductor substrate may be tested at a high temperature and a low temperature. Thus, the high temperature and the low temperature may be selectively provided to a test chamber in which the semiconductor substrate may be placed.
According to related arts, times for providing the test chamber with the high temperature and/or the low temperature may be long. Further, the high temperature and the low temperature may be repeatedly provided to the semiconductor substrate and the probe card, thereby thermally deforming the semiconductor substrate and/or the probe card. This may cause the needles of the probe card to not accurately make contact with a pad of the semiconductor substrate. Furthermore, the needles may cause damages to the semiconductor substrate to be tested.